This grant proposal allows participation in Radiation Therapy Oncology Group cooperative trials for both Phase I and Phase III studies. The proposal includes current work which is proceeding for R.T.O.G. in Phase I studies for hyperthermia and radiation sensitizers. The Phase I study involving the Roche compound Misonidazole is investigating the toxicity of the drug and the drug clearance. Serum drug concentrations are measured prior and at periodic time intervals up to 24 hours following ingestion of the drug. Those patients with superficial tumors have biopsy specimens taken, and the drug concentration assessed at 4 hours from the time of the drug administration. The first R.T.O.G. Hyperthermia protocol has now been activated. This study investigates the effect of hyperthermia at 41.5-42.5 degrees C on the radiation therapeutic ratio by assessing tumor and normal tissue response of multiple cutaneous metastases. Results from this study will be used to assist in predicting the possible outcome and desirability of any future whole-body hyperthermia and radiation protocols. The principal investigator is chairman of the R.T.O.G. Hyperthermia Group which is composed of physicists, radiobiologists and radiotherapists from U.S. and foreign institutions interested in hyperthermia research. Many of the members of this Group are not members of the R.T.O.G. but have contributed scientifically and will contribute to future protocols.